


Old Friends or Kristoff in a Towel is the Best Hangover Cure

by littlejennywren



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejennywren/pseuds/littlejennywren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before brings some nice surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends or Kristoff in a Towel is the Best Hangover Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sargar3000 (off of Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sargar3000+%28off+of+Tumblr%29).



She spent the night - to sleep and nothing more. They were old friends and it was comfortable and familiar between them. They could share a bed and a cuddle and it meant nothing. 

They could maybe kiss a little bit and that meant nothing too. 

She awoke at the tail end of a hangover, rubbing her eyes and groaning. She only remembered drinking three luminous, multicoloured cocktails last night but maybe it'd been more. 

Kristoff was missing but his side of the bed was still warm and the sound of running water floated through from the bathroom. 

She lay for a few moments, fuzzy headed and sweaty from a deep sleep, until she heard the shower stop, then the faint noise of brushing teeth, then body spray and then the door opened. 

Anna smooshed her face against the pillow to blot her skin free of grease then licked her fingers and rubbed under her eyes to rid leftover mascara smudges. She wasn't really sure why, he'd seen her looking worse, she just didn't want to look like a complete sweaty mess this time.

He crept into the room thinking she was still asleep. Treading carefully, not wanting to wake her, he crossed to the window and drew one curtain back slowly. 

Anna's eyes grew wide as mid morning light flooded the room and fell over Kristoff 's muscular frame, a towel wrapped low around his hips. 

She had seen him shirtless before when they were younger (and he was scrawnier) and had felt his strength over the last few months as they became closer and she allowed her hands to wander. But this, seeing him now, highlighted by the sun, was a shock. 

For some reason she had never thought about his body. Perhaps because up until now they were just friends.  
They had known each other for so long that he was always just Kristoff and nothing more. Now he was all sculpted abs and broad chest. And those strong arms that made her feel safe, hands that roamed her body under the cover of dark.

He turned and she watched a water droplet fall from his hair onto his shoulder, down between his shoulder blades, down the indent of his spine and disappear as it soaked into the towel. 

He pulled clothes from his wardrobe and drawers, oblivious to his audience.

As he bent to pull his boxers on the towel slipped a fraction and Anna found she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pattern of freckles at the very base of his back. 

Slowly he straightened up pulling the underwear up over his knees. The tight material had to stretch to accommodate his thick thighs and just as the towel started to bunch around his hips it fell away to reveal his glorious behind, cradled nicely by the elastic of the boxers before disappearing in one swift slide of material. 

"You are such a hopeless pervert," he teased smoothly. 

She hadn't expected him to speak. As far as she knew he thought she was still asleep. She could only manage a croaky "wha'" in reply. 

"You," he tapped the mirror in front of him, "were looking at my ass and I was watching you do it."

Leaning up on her elbows she looked from his now covered bottom to his lopsided smirk reflected in the mirror. She could still only manage a sort of mumbled protest. 

"Caught red handed, feistypants." He turned to grin at her. "Well red faced actually! Wow you are _blushing_!"

She buried herself under the covers attempting to shush him as she went. 

"Ah, no you don't!" He grabbed her retreating ankle as she burrowed herself away. "Get back here."

Tugging lightly he managed to drag her midway down the bed, covers and all. When he realised that wouldn't shake her free he lifted one corner of the covers and snaked his way up and under to meet her but instead of her face he was met with her mostly bare rear. 

" _Where are your pyjamas_?!" he yelped clearly shocked but unable to look away. 

Anna kicked out to push herself away, her foot narrowly missing his nose. She sat up and grasped the covers around herself. "I got warm in the night, okay!"

"Probably because you were spooning me," he laughed. "At one point I think you were on top of me."

She groaned and hid her face behind her hand. "Sorry," she mumbled. 

He cleared his throat then opened his mouth as if he was going to say something then thought better of it and moved away to continue dressing. 

"...what?"

"No... uh... nothing." 

She silently regarded him for a moment. His cheeks were pink and he steadily avoided her gaze. "Kristoff...?"

He was dressed now and standing tall between the bed and the doorway. With anyone else she would feel threatened, her semi-nakedness something to be embarrassed about, but not with Kristoff. Never with Kristoff. 

He bowed his head and huffed a sigh, his hands resting lightly on his hips. 

"Okay," he nodded earnestly. "Okay..."

"...okay?" She dragged the word out and leaned forward to try and catch his eye. 

He chuckled at the intent look on her face, his eyes trailing across her bare, freckle dusted shoulders to the exposed skin of her décolletage but the covers pulled high enough up to frustrate him. 

" _Okay_. I like you." He sat on the edge of the bed, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, the other holding his weight but seemingly reaching out for her. She shuffled forward and placed her hand over his. "Anna, I love you. I _love_ you. And this," he motioned between them, "is amazing but it's confusing. I mean we _kissed_ and you're _naked_ and -"

" _I am not naked_!" she said as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

" _You know what I mean_! This thing between us is killing me. It's like almost but not quite."

His words hung between them, swirling and pulsing, almost blinding. 

Of course he loved her. Of course, because she loved him too. She had done ever since the summer when it rained and they built a blanket fort and watched silly nostalgic films for weeks on end, laughing at themselves - fully grown and acting like kids. 

That was the summer he was softer towards her, kinder. The summer when she made excuses to touch his hand, his arm, and he didn't pull away. If anything he moved closer. 

"Anna can you say something _please_!" 

She jolted back to reality. Back to Kristoff, his warm eyes searching her face for a reaction. 

They were old friends and it was comfortable and familiar between them. She was scared to loose that but she knew it could be so much more. 

"I love you too."

When they kissed it meant everything.


End file.
